


Say yes

by Cherrielips



Series: Evak one shots/drabbles [3]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cute Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen, Domestic Fluff, Evak AU, Even Bech Næsheim Loves Isak Valtersen, Fluff, Isak Valtersen Loves Even Bech Næsheim, M/M, One Shot, POV Isak Valtersen, Rings, SKAM Drabble, SKAM Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrielips/pseuds/Cherrielips
Summary: His eyes widen when he says an email titled "Order confirmation" from an engagement ring company. He holds his breath. He feels Even still besides him.They don't say a word. He pretends to check his phone as Even closes the tab and connects his camera to the computer.Even bought an engagement ring.Or: ISAK AND EVEN LOVE EACH OTHER SO MUCH.I fucking miss them.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Evak one shots/drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	Say yes

**Author's Note:**

> I read something on Tumblr about this and I had to make a short drabble🧡

Isak is sitting in Even's chair, the computer in front of him. He is checking his email while Even searches for his camera, he is trying to find the cable to download the new pictures of their trip. 

Three years of being together have gone by so fast. He still remembers the first day he saw him at school. His heart twisted at the thought of their teenage years. They have gone through so much and they made it. He smiles. 

"Thank God." Isak hears Even say behind him, he can feel his body close to his. He smiles when Even gives him a kiss on his cheek. 

He looks up and he can't believe how in love he is, how lucky he is he found his person, soulmate, man of his dreams. 

He brings Even's head down, his hand slipping to his neck, and he smacks their lips together. Even sighs against his mouth and they part. 

"I love you," he says as they hear a long from the computer. He didn't remember the computer did sounds anymore. A ping? He turns around with a frown and looks at the screen.

Isak’s eyes widen when he sees an email titled "Order confirmation" from an engagement ring company. He holds his breath. He feels Even still besides him. 

They don't say a word. He pretends to check his phone as Even closes the tab and connects his camera to the computer. 

Even bought an engagement ring. 

An engagement ring. 

He is going to propose. 

**_Fuck._ **

Isak texts Eva a smiley face and she sends him a question mark. 

Even is going to propose. He feels tears threatening to fall. He gulps. He loves Even so much. 

Even shows him all the pictures and they don't speak about it. They pretend nothing happened but the excitement lingers in the air. 

"What are we watching?" He says as he plops down besides Even. He pecks his lips before settling his head on his chest. 

"Me before you?" Even asks with a straight face. 

He turns around to glare at him. "Not again, Even." 

They have watched the movie a thousand times and they always end up crying their hearts out. 

Even smirks and brushes his hair with his long fingers. Fingers that are going to have a ring. 

"Is it here?" He asks with a smile. Even knows what he's talking about and he chuckles. 

"Yes," his boyfriend answers with a nod. 

"Hidden?" He asks, arching an eyebrow, and Even nods again, his lips upturning slowly in a smirk. 

"Can we play Hot and Cold?" He chuckles. 

"Absolutely not!" Even chuckles with him. 

"I love you..." Isak tells him, finding his hand and intertwining their fingers. 

"I love you too," Even smiles before joining their lips in a sweet kiss. 

Isak can't wait to **_say yes._ **

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/taelovelies)


End file.
